


So Let's Walk On

by inviernos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inviernos/pseuds/inviernos
Summary: Noctis and Luna finally enjoy some time to themselves, even if they were technically supposed to be hosting a party.





	So Let's Walk On

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 3 of NoctLuna Week for the Lake Date prompt.
> 
> I actually had not even realized there was going to be a NoctLuna week and those pictures have always made me feel a Thing™ and so I figured now was the perfect time to finally write this thing.

“Whoops.”

Noctis cleared his throat in an attempt to distract from the fact that he had just stumbled over a few loose rocks on the dark ground.  He heard Luna make a quiet noise from behind him.  It was the soft noise he now knew as the beginnings of her laugh, one that she was desperately trying to stop from coming out full force.

“Careful,” she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

“Hey, I’m always careful.”  Noctis looked back at her and shared the smile. 

The lights and noise from the large tent the party was being held under began to fade as they got further and further along the path.  Noctis paused to look to his right to take in the view that was their reward.  The many mountains in the distance were obscured by night.  But the lake they surrounded had the full strength of the moonlight casting down on its slow moving waves. 

Noctis snuck another glance back to see Luna looking down, watching her steps as they moved forward.  It was probably just because of her white dress, but the moonlight seemed to shine down especially bright on her.  It was so intense it was almost as if the light was radiating from within her.

He turned away, as to not be caught staring, and was just in time to stop them both from tripping over a larger rock.

“Uh…do you want to…?”  He held his open hand out towards her hoping she knew what he was hinting at. 

“Just don’t want you to fall like I did…” A small smile was on his face.

“Of course,” she smiled back and placed her hand into his.

“It’s not like you’re just trying to get me to hold your hand under the guise of making sure I don’t trip over any rocks or anything, right?” she asked in a playful tone.

“Oh no,” Noctis said dramatically.  “Looks like I’ve been found out.”

“Oh no…,” she mimicked his tone, “it’s just too bad…I’ll have to keep holding on to you anyway because the ground is simply too uneven.”

“How unfortunate,” he chuckled as he gently wrapped his hand around hers.

As they continued to walk a cool night breeze started to blow against his face and through the fabric of his black undershirt.  But he felt much warmer with her near.

“Great night for a walk, huh?” he mused.

“It’s quite lovely to be safely outside at night again,” she agreed.

“Nothing to worry about finally,” he agreed.  “The company isn’t that bad either, I guess.”

“You guess?” she teased, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Noctis felt her grip tighten on his hand, but soon felt her quickly run her thumb over his.  The warm feeling returned to his chest.

“I guess,” he smiled back at her.

Noctis was feeling much bolder all of a sudden.

“You're much better company on this lovely lake than some loud ass guys I know from back home,” he continued.

The breeze blew past Noctis much stronger than it had before and drew him out of his thoughts, out of admiring Luna and the way the moonlight illuminated her face.  If he had been cold even with his jacket on then Luna must have been freezing.

He let go of her hand suddenly and caught just a glimpse of disappointment on her face.

“Are you cold?” He asked as he swiftly removed his coat.

“Oh no,” she shook her head.  “Please don't worry about me, Noctis.”

“Please,” he held out the coat toward her, knowing that she was just being polite.

“I can feel the wind through my shirt.  You must be freezing, Luna.”

“I have to admit…” she began quietly, “I'm suddenly regretting not bringing something to cover up with.”

“Then say no more,” said Noctis.

He carefully placed the black coat over Luna’s shoulders.  As he adjusted the coat his hands just barely grazed her skin, feeling for himself that she had been colder than she had let on.  He watched her pull the coat closer to herself with her right hand and waited.  Noctis was just about to ask if she wanted to keep walking, but felt her immediately place her free hand back into his, rendering him speechless for a moment.   

“Thank you, Noct.”  Luna said sincerely, a slight blush visible on her face under the glowing night light.

“Don't mention it.”  He thankfully found his voice just in time.

“Should we walk on then?” she asked.

“Let's,” said Noctis.

“This is nice, isn’t it?”

Luna spoke while quietly interlacing her fingers with his.

“It is,” Noctis agreed; turning to face her.  They shared a knowing smile as Noctis desperately hoped he wasn’t blushing. 

“It's funny,” Luna began.

“Hmm?” Noctis asked.

“I feel like since we've been out here the moon has gotten even brighter,” Luna remarked as she gazed up at the sky, serenity washing over her as the glow intensified.

“You sure you don't have anything to do with that?” Noctis asked, immediately mentally kicking himself.

Though, he was glad to see a genuine smile come across her lips.  Or that she was at least humoring him; Noctis knew the joke was pretty bad even by his standards.

“Oh…I can assure you this isn't my doing,” she laughed.

“I guess someone somewhere wanted us to have a nice night,” said Noctis.

“You know…one where we can actually see each other for once.”  He continued.

“Well I am thankful to whoever up there is responsible,” she gazed back at Noctis.

“It is so nice being able to enjoy time together with you again,” she continued softly.

“And with you too,” Noctis spoke much faster and in a higher tone than he had meant.

He cleared his throat.

“I just...I'm really glad you're here, Luna.”

Luna nodded, and turned back to look out over the lake.  Noctis could tell she wanted to say something but he wouldn't pry.  He had all the time in the world to be able to speak to her now.  Besides, this view of the lake wasn’t something he wanted to spoil for her.

“Let's move closer to the water.”  Noctis spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

He carefully stepped down from the ledge of the higher ground they had been walking along and turned back.  It wasn't very high up but he held his hands out for Luna to hold onto and held on to her as tight as he could to help stabilize her.  She stepped lightly over the edge, releasing one of his hands to clasp the coat as one side started to slip off of her shoulder.

“Whoops,” she said.

“Hey now, that coat was custom made,” Noctis joked.

“Oh was it?” Luna mused, her left hand remaining in Noctis’ right as they walked along.

She relaxed her other shoulder and purposefully let the coat drift off of her skin, slowly letting the sleeve get dangerously close to the ground before pulling it back up.

“Hey!”

Noctis pretended to be offended while Luna laughed along.  He hoped that she knew he cared more about her than a coat, anyway.

As they reached the shore, Luna began to gather the hem of her dress in her other hand.  It was the first time Noctis had realized her dress had gotten dirty from dragging along the ground on their walk and he started to feel a pang of guilt for asking her if she had wanted to escape the party for a bit in the first place.

“Your dress…” he commented, looking at the smudges of dirt that now appeared along the bottom.

“Hmm?” She asked.

“Oh that.  It's nothing some laundry can't fix.”  Luna simply shrugged.

“I'm sorry.  I don’t know why I didn’t realize neither of us were really dressed for this,” he let out a small laugh. 

“Don't worry, Noctis.”  She shook her head. 

“I’ve had a really nice time with you tonight.  It was worth it to finally have a moment to ourselves.”

Noctis didn’t have a moment to respond before she had turned towards him and pressed her lips against his.  Just as soon as he had registered the feeling, it was gone.  As much as he wanted to lament how fleeting the moment had been, he smiled, glad that at least he hadn't imagined it.

“Well I…” he muttered, suddenly, unsurprisingly at a loss for words.

He stopped trying to find the words that weren’t necessary and basked in the moment, of her presence in the cool night air under the moon.

“Oh look.”

Luna's body was still pressed against him, but her gaze rose just above and past him.  He looked down and noticed how flushed she had suddenly become.

“A shooting star,” her finger traced the trajectory of the star and then she grasped both of her hands in front of her face as if in prayer.

“Did you make a wish?” she asked upon opening her eyes.

“Uh…no,” he replied, still in a daze.

“Was kinda distracted,” he continued.

“Oh?”  Luna raised an eyebrow. 

“And what were you so distracted by?”  She knew just what she was doing. 

“Hopefully it was something worth missing a shooting star over.”

“Well there is something much more interesting right in front of me,” Noctis said coyly. 

“I’d say it was well worth it.”  He said with a shrug.

“Noctis I…” she began in a low voice.  But she suddenly became quiet and Noctis noticed her eyes growing wider.

“Noct!  Something is…Noctis!”

Whatever intimate moment they had been hoping for after that never stood a chance.  Luna’s yelp came out of nowhere and Noctis had to divide his attention between keeping her from losing her balance and falling into the water and trying to figure out what she was pointing at behind him.

“Luna!”  He laughed gently once he heard the splashing noises on the water for himself. 

“It’s just a fish, babe.”

“…well I know that now!” she said loudly, before beginning to laugh at herself.

“Maybe we should head back...” she shook her head.  Noctis could tell she was still amused at the situation, but feeling a little embarrassed. 

“I bet the others have started to look for us,” she said, still slightly frazzled.

Noctis cursed the fish that had interrupted their moment under his breath.  He could stay out here with her forever if she’d let him, but Gladio had probably realized they had gone missing long ago.  The quicker they got back, the quicker they’d get his teasing over with.

“You're right…,” he reluctantly agreed, sighing.  “By the way you should probably prepare yourself for Gladio to be wiggling his eyebrows at us the rest of the night.”

“We’ll get through it together,” Luna giggled.  “Besides we had fun out here, didn’t we?”

“Right up until that big scary fish came along,” said Noctis.

“That fish ruined everything.”  Luna nodded and Noctis could see the faintest pout on her lips.

“Well…” Luna began as she linked her arm through Noctis’ and they made their way up the shore to rejoin the others as slowly as they could.

“Hmm?”

“’Babe,’ was it?”  She gently knocked her shoulder into Noctis’, teasing him.

“It just came out,” he said quickly.  “You looked so cute and the…Listen, if you don’t want me to call you…”

“I think I could get used to it,” said Luna.

“Well then, I could too,” said Noctis as he gazed up at the moon that lit the path they walked along.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading if you made it this far :3


End file.
